Second Opinion
by geargie
Summary: How come only celebrities get cool combined names?


"Hey you know how celebrities have like joint names?"

Sam tears his eyes from his computer screen and looks over to where Gabriel's flipping through the channels on the formerly shitty motel tv. (Gabriel doesn't settle for anything less than HD flat screens so he zapped the thing when then first threw their stuff into the room)

"What?"

The angel shrugs. "You know, Brangelina, Bennifer...TomKat."

"Okay..." Sam says with a pinch to the bridge of his nose. "And?"

Gabriel grins and waffles his eyes in the hunter's direction. "What do you this OURS would be?"

"Oh my god, no," Sam snorts.

"Aww come on, Samsquatch!" Gabriel whines. He taps a finger to his chin. "Gamuel? You know like Gabriel and Samuel?"

"No," Sam says, turning back to his laptop.

"What about just Gam?"

The hunter can't resist a laugh at that one. "Dear god."

Gabriel pauses to think about it. "No you're right, that one's dumb. Hmmm...Sabe?" Sam huffs and turns back to his laptop. "Ooh I know!" Gabriel says gleefully, which, glee from an archangel with a penchant for trickery is never a good thing. He doesn't really have time to mull it over before Gabriel snaps his fingers and they're both in the living room of a small apartment.

"Gabriel, what—"

"OH MY GOD!" A voice screeches. No seriously, it's an actual screech. And Sam knows that voice. He's had weird and terrifying nightmares about it.

He spins in its direction and sputters, "B-Becky?" And he's got next to no warning before she throws her small body into his arms. He looks pleadingly over her head at Gabriel who looks like this is the most hilarious thing he's ever seen.

Becky pulls away, grinning. "Sam! Oh my god, how are you? Where's Dean? How'd you get in here?" She pauses, seeming to notice Gabriel for the first time. "Who's this?"

Sam clears his throat awkwardly, trying to remember all the things she asked. "Uhh, I'm okay. Dean's with Castiel—" she sighs happily "—Um, we got here…well I guess I can answer by introducing you to Gabriel—"

"GABRIEL?"

The angel steps forward and takes Becky's hand to kiss it gently. She blushes profusely. "Angel of the Lord, at your service."

"Oh my Go—I mean gosh," she breathes. "Sam you're hanging out with an angel too? I thought Castiel and Dean were the only human-angel pair in Supernatural!"

"W-what?"

Becky grins and flits over to her bookcase where there are stacks and stacks of papers. "Chuck kept writing even if he couldn't publish. Some of the stuff Dean and Cas get into—" she fans herself and Gabriel laughs.

Sam, on the other hand, is not amused. "Nope, I don't want to know thank you."

Becky looks at Gabriel curiously. "There hasn't been anything about you though…"

"Well, there are certain _perks_ to being an archangel," Gabriel says with s smirk.

"Oooh, Sam! _Arch_angel!" Becky purrs.

Sam sighs aloud. "I hate everything."

"So what are you boys doing here?"

And that, Sam actually has no idea about. Gabriel flashes a wolfish grin and says, "We needed the advice of a fangirl."

"Ooh! That's me! I'm a fangirl! What do you need?" she squeals.

"Welllll, say that we wanted to have one of those nifty celebrity type names—"

Becky's eyes light up. "Like how Dean and Cas are Destiel?"

Sam tilts his head. "Destiel?"

"Yeah it's like Dean-Castiel. Destiel," She leans in and stage whispers to Gabriel, "They have a profound bond."

Gabriel just looks amused. "Yeah, just like that. So Sam and I—"

"You guys are _together_?" Becky gasps and Sam blushes because the way she says it makes it sound so—sexual. Not that they aren't having sex, because they are. Often and in many different positions.

"Yep," Gabriel grins. "So we were pondering—"

"No, not _we_, you, Gabriel. _You_ were pondering," Sam grunts.

Becky's smile worries him. "Awww you're so cuuuute!"

"He is, isn't he?" the angel says. "Now, about that name—"

"Well this one's easy, isn't it?" Becky says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "_Sabriel_."

Gabriel's face lights up. "I _love_ it." Sam has to admit it's not bad.

"Better than Gamuel," he sighs.

Becky laughs and then her face turns serious. "Okay so as payment for my services, I demand details."

"Details of what?" Sam asks, already not liking where this is going.

"Of you! Chuck doesn't get any visions and not that Dean and Castiel don't get into some—shenanigans, but I've always been more of a Sam-girl," Becky says and Sam _really_ doesn't like where this is going because Gabriel looks far too excited.

"Oh! Those details. Becky, my dear, did you know Sam likes to have his hair pulled?" Gabriel says and the girl gasps excitedly.

Because this is Sam Winchester's life.


End file.
